


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: The reader is one of the best science agents the SSR has ever seen. She started dating Jack Thompson a few months ago, when he finally got past his "men are superior" mindset. Now, a new issue arises for the couple when the reader gets a shot at a mission in the field.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson & Reader, Peggy Carter & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

"Alright, little Stark device. What exactly do you do?"

I muttered to myself as I moved the tweezers into position, squinting at the object on my work table to see if there was any change. The SSR still had a few things of Stark's, even a year after he was cleared, and it was my job to figure out what the hell they were.

"Y/N!"

I jumped as the lab door banged open, whirling around to see my boss, Mr. Samberly, coming over to my work station.

"Sorry, Y/N, hope I didn't startle you."

"It's fine, Mr. Samberly. I'm just a little jumpy, working with all this Stark tech. Ready to hit the dirt at a moment's notice."

"Yeah, huh, that's probably a good call. Anyway, Agent Carter and the Chiefs want to see you in the conference room. There's some situation they need one of us scientists on, and I said you were the best person for the job."

"Really? Wow, thanks Mr. Samberly. I appreciate it."

"Hey, I just told them the truth. Now get going, you need to be on time and I have a date with a pretty lady downstairs."

I laughed and walked with Samberly out of the room.

"Tell Rose hi!" I called, waving to him as we parted ways. I walked the rest of the way to the conference room on my own, knocking to announce myself before swinging the door open and walking in. I was greeted with three familiar faces, all showing very different emotions.

My best friend, Peggy Carter, was staring at me with a small smile on her face. My second-best friend, Daniel Sousa, had a calm, serious expression on his face. My boyfriend, Jack Thompson, looked ready to pop that vein in his forehead that showed up whenever he was extremely stressed and upset.

"Hey guys," I said, cautiously approaching the table and leaning against one of the chairs. "What's going on?"

"We have a mission that calls for a science agent, and Samberly says you're the best person for the job," said Sousa, speaking first.

"What, like a field mission?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up. I'd wanted to go on a field mission for years, but I didn't think it would ever really happen.

"Exactly like a field mission," Peggy piped up, absolutely beaming. "Daniel and I are taking a small team into Carver Industries to retrieve a chemical formula that they shouldn't have. We need you to make sure we get what we're looking for, and that it doesn't blow us up when we find it."

Peggy had always been one of my biggest supporters at the SSR; it was almost as hard for me to be a female scientist as it was for her to be a female field agent. Now, not only were we widely respected at our jobs, but we had the opportunity to go on a mission together. I beamed back at her.

"If you're in, we need to get moving as soon as possible," Sousa continued. "So, whadda you say?"

I hesitated for half a second. Jack still hadn't said anything, which made me think he was less than happy with this whole idea. If he had any reasonable issue though, he should have already said it.

"I'm in," I said, making up my mind. Peggy grinned even wider at my words, and Sousa cracked a smile too. Jack, on the other hand, had an entirely different reaction. He stood up and walked straight out of the room without a word to anyone.

I sighed heavily, looking to Peggy and Sousa apologetically.

"I better go see what that was about." I stood and followed my agitated boyfriend out of the room. He hadn't gone far. I found him in his office, blinds drawn and doors closed.

I opened the door and went in without knocking.

Jack was standing and staring out the window, so I couldn't see his face. I could, however, see his clenched fists and tensed shoulders, and I knew he wasn't happy.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" I asked, crossing my arms and waiting for an answer. He sighed in frustration and turned around to face me.

"I'm not letting you go into the field."

I saw red as soon as the words left his mouth. Jack and I had a rough history with his views on women like me and Peg in the SSR, but I thought we were finally past that. It's why we started dating in the first place, because I thought he'd finally grown up.

"Well unfortunately for you Jack, it's not your choice." I stared him down, refusing to back off. I'd been dreaming of going into the field forever, and he was not going to get in the way of that.

"Actually, Y/N, I'm the Chief. So it is my choice."

"Are you kidding me? You have to be kidding me!" I stepped forward, flailing my arms a bit to emphasize my words. "I thought we were finally past this, you damn chauvinist—"

"No, Y/N, that's not—"

We were both cut off by the door to Jack's office swinging open again. A very awkward looking Daniel Sousa poked his head in, staring holes at the ground to avoid eye contact with me and Jack.

"Hey, uh, sorry to... interrupt... but uh, Y/N, if you're coming we need to get going. Like now."

I looked Jack dead in the eye without so much as blinking when I responded.

"I'm coming."

Jack clenched his jaw and glared at me, but he didn't say anything as I turned my back and walked out the door. I could feel Sousa radiating waves of discomfort, but I didn't stop to say anything to him. I just kept marching forward.

I was going on this mission whether my boyfriend liked it or not. I needed to have my game face on. Besides, if I mentioned the situation Sousa had just walked in on, it would probably only make him feel more awkward.

I followed Sousa to the locker room, where Peggy had taken over a small section for us to change. She let me borrow some of her field gear, and as soon as I'd changed we were ready to go.

I was going on my first, real mission. Outside the office and everything!

************

I got home late from the mission, a little beat up but still alive. We had managed to secure the chemical formula, but we had all almost gotten killed doing it. First, one of the guards had found me with the formula and damn near killed me on sight with his gun. Thankfully, Peggy came to my rescue, and she and Sousa fought through the whole place to pave a path for us to leave.

Unfortunately, that led to a whole new problem: people were shooting at me, and a even worse, shooting at the volatile chemical formula I was holding in my hands. I still don't know how we managed to avoid getting blown up. Somehow we made it out of there though, and I was returning home from my first field mission intact.

I could still feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. It was amazing.

I walked through my front door and to the kitchen, intending to get some water or something before bed. Instead, I was greeted by my boyfriend, sulking at the kitchen counter and nursing his own glass of water.

I waited in the doorway for him to say something—to even look up at me—but he didn't. I sure as hell wasn't going to talk first, since he was the one with the issue, so I walked to the tap to get a glass of water just like I'd planned.

"I can't believe you did that today," said Jack, finally speaking up. Not exactly the apology I was expecting.

"What the hell did you just say?" I asked, setting down my glass and turning to glare at Jack. This was a warning. He needed to take back his words and apologize, or this was going to get ugly.

"I said, I can't believe you did that today. You just decided to go into the field, without another thought about anything else." Jack stood now and turned to face me, raising his voice to a yell. "The field is no place for you! You can't protect yourself, you have no idea what we're up against out there! You belong in the lab, away from the people who are much scarier and more dangerous than you can handle, not out there risking your life! I can't believe you actually thought that was a good idea today! I wanted to kill Sousa for asking you, but I thought you'd at least have the good sense to turn him down! I thought you'd have realized that you don't belong in the field, that you can't handle it, that you—"

I cut Jack off my slapping him across the face. I chose to start dating this man, to start spending my life with this man, when he stopped being an utter pig in his attitudes toward women. I would not go back to the way thing were with him.

Jack stopped dead as soon as I slapped him, just staring at me without saying a word. It was my turn for a rant.

"I can protect myself just fine, thank you very much. And if I ever got into trouble, our very capable friend and coworker Peggy Carter would be there to get me out of it. I have dreamed of going into the field for years, and when it finally happens do I have the support of my loving boyfriend? No! I have to have a fight about it with him in my kitchen!

"And you know what, I am just as smart and capable as any man you could've sent, if not more so! Hell, you've sent Samberly into the field before, and that man has no instincts or common sense! And you know what Jack, I started dating you, fell in love with you, for the person you are when you're not spitting on your female coworkers. I thought we finally got past that, to the point that you actually saw us as capable agents. As equals!"

Jack took a breath to jump in, but I didn't let him. I wasn't done saying my piece.

"Jack, we are supposed to be partners. I'm not the housewife who's going to sit at home cooking, waiting for you to get home so she can follow your every command. You knew that when you asked me out, and I thought that meant you actually wanted someone to go through life with back to back, challenging each other and trusting each other to get through shit, together! But if you want to go back to how things were, if you've changed your mind about us girls being equal to you, then maybe it's about time this ended."

Jack's expression turned to one of panic, then one of frustration.

"No! No, Y/N, that's not what this is about."

"Then what the hell is it about Jack?" I paused, but he couldn't seem to find the words to explain what he was trying to say. He kept stuttering, but I wasn't having it. He was a bad liar, and I was still pissed about the real reason. I'd hit the nail on the head the first time I tried.

"Thompson, don't try. I've seen your track record, it sucks—"

"It is not because you are a girl—"

"Hell, I've seen you first hand!"

"That's not what it is!"

"Your inability to come up with anything else makes me pretty sure I'm right!"

"Y/N!" Jack yelled, grabbing me by the shoulders and giving me a little shake. I snapped out of my frenzy. I stopped talking, and instead just glared at him. He still didn't let me go. "I swear to you this is not about you being a girl."

"I have yet to hear any other explanation."

"I can't lose you!" Jack blurted out the words like he wasn't planning on saying them, and he was silent for a minute afterwards too. I didn't say anything either, and eventually he spoke up again, this time barely above a whisper. His hands slowly slipped from my shoulders, and he stared straight at the ground as he explained. "I can't lose you. You're a science agent, you're not supposed to be in the field. I'm not supposed to have to worry about losing you."

Jack staggered back to rest against the counter, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued to stare holes in the floor. I took a cautious step forward, suddenly feeling guilty for automatically assuming the worst about my boyfriend.

"Jack..."

"Look, there's never been all that many people that I really... care about, very much. It's pretty much just you, Carter, Sousa, and Dooley, and I already lost Dooley. I don't know what I would do if you— if something happened to you too."

His words were like a knife to the heart. All my anger melted away, and instead I just wanted to make sure Jack never felt this low again.

"Jack, I promise you you're not gonna lose me," I said, stepping all the way forward to close the gap between us. I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes, urging him to believe every word.

"How can you possibly know that? With everything that happens in our lives, how can you say that so confidently?"

"The same way I know you're gonna come home to me every time I watch you walk out the door to go do some dangerous, life or death mission. I know exactly how you're feeling, Jack, because I feel it almost every day! I worry about losing you every time you leave to go do your job. But I know you'll come back to me. I trust you to make sure you come home. And Jack, it probably won't come up all that often, but I need you to try to do the same for me, okay?"

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll try. I'll try my best to shift my attitude. To trust that you'll come home to me."

He still looked shaken, and just a little deflated. I gave him a weak smile.

"Come here," I said, pulling him into a tight hug. He relaxed, sighing into my hair as he pulled me closer.

"I love you," he whispered, rubbing circles on my back and rocking slowly back and forth with me.

"I love you too." We stayed like that for a long time, feeling totally safe and happy in each other's arms. After a while, I spoke up again. "And Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, let's start here, okay? Let's start with you telling me what's really bothering you, instead of beating around the bush and being vague. I don't want to fight with you again."

"Deal." Jack gave me one last tight squeeze, then moved his hands to my hips and spun me around so my back was to the counter. "So, it's getting pretty late... any chance you'd let me stay with you tonight?"

"As if you had to ask." I smiled as Jack pulled me in for a kiss. First I got to go on a real field mission, and then I got to end my night with the boyfriend I love, fights and all.

I couldn't ask for anything better than this.


End file.
